Final Fantasy: A summoner's legacy
by Asylum of the Conflicted
Summary: From the dream land, Leon Lionheart is cut short of his dreams of becoming a swords master, by a new threat to Spira. Him and his best friend Tidus, struggle for answers, and a passage home. SILENT HILL COMPONENTS
1. Chapter 1: The blacksmith

**FINAL FANTASY**

_**A SUMMONER'S LEGACY **_

**Sparks flew as the solid rock hammer crashed down upon a length of red hot steel.**

**Memories of past torture clouded the man's mind, as he swung harder and harder with the hammer in anger. His eyes gleamed as he thought of ways to punish his enemies by the razor sharp edge of his blades. **

**The door of the small metal workshop was flung open by a man carrying larger, thicker pieces of metal. In his right hand, he held a small bag, with its contents unknown to the blacksmith.**

"**Your pay is on the table in the corner." He said without hesitation.**

**The mysterious man nodded, and the blacksmith continued with his work. The strange delivery man grabbed hold of the small leather sack, containing gold coins, and left, without closing the small wooden door. **

**The man turned to the small work table, and reached out for the thick gloves. The blacksmith slid them on his hands, and grasped the formed steel blade. He then rammed the metal object into a small furnace, used for heating up metal. His eyes watched carefully, to make sure he did not overheat the steel. The man's arms reacted fast and flung the blade into a bucket of cold water. Steam rouse quickly from the water, and the redness of the metal turned back into the original black of burned steel.**

**He removed the gloves and tossed them both onto the table, as they were before. His weather beaten hands and arms, lifted the metal rod, and placed it along side of several others that lay upon a heavy anvil. The hard rubber clicked on the stone floor as the blacksmith moved out the door. His right hand grabbed the corner of the wooden door, and closed it behind him.**

**The large eyes of the homeless followed his every foot step, as they begged for money. The blacksmith was taught never to reply to them. Some sent out death threat to the man as he passed by with a laugh. Several hours passed, and he had finally reached his old tattered home along the cramped street, struck by poverty. The two windows built into the second floor were smashed and dirty. The shudders were held by one single nail, and the paint is non-existent. The blacksmith's hand reached out, and grabbed the copper makeshift door handle, and twisted it. His feet lifted off the ground as the door smashed into him. **

**The blacksmith's ears ran as he crashed down to the ground. His senses started to fade, but he tried to say awake. The last thing the man remembered hearing was the gasps of strangers who were walking by. Several more hours had passed as he awoke and slowly opened his grayish eyes. The blacksmith's head throbbed and ached, as he looked around the small, dimly lit room. When he looked to his right, he could see a silhouette of a person, sitting on a small chair, watching him.**

**His mouth opened and he let out a groan as he lifted his built arm, and placed his open hand on his dirty forehead.**

"**Are you alright?" A women's voice rang.**

"**Perfectly fine." The blacksmith returned with his deep voice.**

**The blacksmith lifted himself upwards, and hung his head, as he sat on the long old leather couch. **

"**Where am I, and what happened?" He questioned to the women, while rubbing his eyes.**

"**You're in your own living room. And I hit you with the door on my way out." She replied. **

"**Brynn? What the hell? You didn't hear me walking up?" The blacksmith said with rage.**

"**I was in a hurry. A package just got in for me at the sector C post office." She continued with a sigh.**

"**Well Jesus Leon, I was in a hurry okay? I'm sorry." The catlike women said with sincerity. **

**Leon pushed off with his legs slowly, and rouse from the couch.**

"**Well, what was in the package?" Leon said tilting his head slightly.**

"**Just something great grandpa wanted you to have." Brynn replied with a smirk.**

**Leon's eyes widened as he remembered his great grandfathers prized possession.**

"**The Gunblade?" Leon said with an excited voice.**

**Brynn's ears lowered, as she shook her nodded.**

**The blackish tail moved behind her, and seemed to wag faster as Leon mentioned the Gunblade.**

"**So." Leon said quickly.**

"**Where is it?" He smiled.**

**TWO MINUTES LATER **

**Leon's rubber boots clicked loudly, as he sprinted down the street. His eyes shot around the street, looking at the Homeless.**

"**I'm Out of this fucking sector. Time to go live with all the billionaires." Leon said out loud.**

**Leon had spent most of his free time from work, training with a local swords master. He intended to enter competitions for money. His sword skills were both admirable and ruthless. The Gunblade would make him famed, and respected. Leon's eyes shot up, and peered at the large metal sigh, suspended by solid steel bars. The sigh read, 'Sector C'. Futuristic automobiles flew past Leon as he ran along side of the Zanarkand Highbridge.**

"**I'll go see Tidus after I get it. Maybe do a little showing off." He thought.**

**Leon's feet and legs came to abrupt halt in front of a large building, at least ten stories high.**

**Leon moved up the short metal staircase, towards a door, that read "Post". **

**He raised his right hand, and placed it on the titanium bar in front of the door, and pushed down. Leon could hear the sound of hydraulics moving the door open. Leon lifted the hood of his black shirt, and covered his dark crimson hair.**

**As he walked to the counter to his right in the large room, the excitement was overwhelming.**

"**Is there a package here for Brynn Lionheart?" Leon said slowly, trying to disguise his voice. Many people from around that area knew his name, and his family.**

"**Yes there is, but it is too big for me to carry. Can you help with it?" The lady attendant replied.**

"**Sure." Leon said with a large smile.**

**The lady grabbed the silver metal hook, and lifted part of the counter to let Leon in for help. As Leon followed the women through a small robotic door. **


	2. Chapter 2: Time to brag

The light panels hovered over Leon's head, as he struggled to keep hold of the massive steel case.

As he looked around, he could see townsmen working, putting banners, and filling concession stands outside of the Blitzball stadium. Leon glanced down at his metal watch, in which his best friend Tidus had bought him. The digital numbers read "8:22."

Leon's body shifted as he walked down a small ally way, near the stadium parking lot. The case slammed to the ground when his grip slowly slid away.

Leon's finger's rapped around the metal hooks, keeping the steel object closed. He lifted up, and his eyes shinned. Inside the case was the legendary Gunblade. The sword had been passed down in Leon's family for sixty years, and had finally come to him. Leon ran his hand down the cold steel blade, pretending to pet the sword. He could imagine how many lives the sword had taken, and the pools of blood it had created. Beside the Gunblade, was a leather sheath, with solid gold trimming. Near the middle there was an emblem of a lion, shooting fire from its mouth. That emblem was the Lionheart family symbol, and was also etched into the blade of the sword. Leon ripped the sheath out from its Styrofoam mold, and linked it to the right side of his thick leather belt. The leather lay slack by his side.

"You're finally mine." Leon said with an enormous grin.

"Congratulations." A deep voice ran out from the street.

"Hey Auron." Leon said looking at the aged man.

"I see Squall sent it to you. How long have you been waiting?" Auron said pushing his dark glasses, back in front of his battle torn eyes.

"At least three years. I'm going to go show Tidus soon. Are you headed that way too?" Leon said sliding the Gunblade into the crafted leather.

"No I am headed for the stadium. Watch your back Leon. Something big is on the horizon." Auron said turning and walking slowly toward the gigantic stadium.

Leon's boot echoed as he walked toward the guards standing in front of the Blitzball superstar's house.

"Wait here. Tidus will be out soon enough." The suited man said.

"Man, it's me, Leon. Now get the fuck out of my way Derek." Leon returned pushing him aside.

"Oh. Sorry Leon. Don't tell Tidus about that okay? He might fire me." The suit said back with concern.

"Fine man, whatever you say. At least you're getting paid." Leon yelled back to Derek.

The steel door, marked "Tidus" Lifted quickly in front of Leon, as he walked closer. The house it's self, was suspended over a large body of water, which linked to the ocean. The inside of the floating house was a single, large room, with Blitzball trophies stacked on all shelves help by the walls. The room was circular in shape, and had a low-cut ceiling. A small one person bed was stuffed tightly over in the left hand corner, near a long glass window. In the middle of the room, there were three long, half-moon silk couches. In the far corner of the house, was a small counter, sink, and refrigerator.

"Hey Leon. What's going on?" The blond headed teenage boy said quickly to Leon's arrival.

"I got something for you to be jealous of now." Leon replied with a sinister look on his face.

"Whoa, first time's for everything eh?" Tidus said with a laugh.

Leon's eyes glared at Tidus, as he sat down to the round metal alloy table.

"Right." Leon scoffed.

The leather of Leon's gloves squeaked as his grip tightened around the handle of the Gunblade.

Tidus' stood up from the table, and scanned the sheath, up and down, and stopped at the loaded chamber on the revolver extension.

"What are you gonna do, shoot me?" Tidus laughed again.

"No you idiot, it's the Gunblade. Squall's Gunblade." Leon returned quickly, as he hauled the sword out of its leather confident.

"Whoa." Tidus said in astonishment as his mouth dropped to the floor.

Several hours had passed by with Tidus, examining, and wielding the Gunblade like a child, while Leon watched.

"Ladies and gentle man, I give you Leon, champion of Zanarkand." Tidus said shaking his head.

Leon let out a small laugh, as to say 'well Tidus, it's going to happen one day.'

"Well, I guess you gotta go play Blitzball eh Tidus?" Leon questioned, sliding the metal blade back into its leather home.

"Yeah man, I see you tomorrow, after I go to some party's though." Tidus answered with an egotistical grin.

The massive crowd, which was now forming outside of Tidus' house, sound like an army, chanting his name. The sound of metal on metal ran out as the mechanical slid upwards, as Tidus walked up the small ramp in front of it.

"See ya Leon." Tidus yelled as he waved to him.

Leon let out a large sigh as he fell down upon on of the circular couches, and waited for the crowd, and for Tidus to leave. Leon did not want to be overwhelmed with the press Tidus had to handle, if they found out the Leon and Tidus were friends since birth. Around the times that Jecht, Tidus' father had left, Leon was his refuge. Tidus felt he had to owe something to Leon, but the young blacksmith never accepted any gift given to him.

Leon's eyes seemed to grow tired, as he waited for Tidus and his army to leave the area. Leon rouse his left hand to his face, with the palm up. A red emblem began to glow on his leather glove, and steam shot out from the red emblem. Flames exploded from thing air, and seemed to hover only centimeters from Leon's hand. The grin on his face only grew bigger, as the flame grew to the size of a beach ball. Leon quickly clenched his hand into a fist, and in a split second, the flame vanished. Even though Leon had tried to keep himself awake, his exhaustion had conquered, and his eye lids slid closed.


	3. Chapter 3: Otherworld sanctuary

**Leon could hear the sounds of crashing waves and screaming harpies in the distance. As he recognized the sounds to be a nightmare that had re-occurred every night since his childhood, he opened his grey eyes quickly only to the gigantic monster that tormented him is his sleep. The monster was a zombie like being, constricted by chains, while in the mouth of a Venus fly trap. Its arms were born by the wrist, and pulled back by a two white pieces of cloth. The top of its head was consumed by a white cloth, and rapped closely to how ancient mummies were sent into the after left. The monstrous fangs that had overlapped each other dripped blood, and it spew from the zombie's mouth, and down the fangs. On the left side of the monster's face was a hole in the cloth that showcased a single, bloodshot eye. **

**The monstrous head shifted as it opened its mouth to bellow out a petrifying, and blood-curdling roar.**

**Leon screamed as he held his ears in pain. A strong headache ate away at Leon's head while his eyes began to tear from overwhelming pain. The zombie slowly closed its mouth, and Leon let out an enormous sigh of relief. **

"**What do you want from me?" Leon shouted in rage.**

"**I want you to kill my son." The beast answered with haste.**

"**Who is your son?" Leon yelled up again in confusion. **

"**His name is Seymour Guado. And my name is Anima, just like your nickname." It spoke again.**

"**The word anima means someone's inner soul, the part of you no one else sees, but you know it is there." Explained Anima, in a raspy voice. **

"**Where can I find Seymour?" Leon questioned loudly to the monstrous Anima. **

"**You will not have to. Just remember the name, and your task. You will be rewarded like a god."**

**Anima's voice seemed to fade, and Leon could tell he was waking up.**

**Leon woke quickly to the sound of screams and crumbling buildings. Leon was struck with fear, as he shot up, and looked out the glass window to his right. His eyes widened when he saw the gigantic beast surrounded by ocean water. **

"**Fuck." Leon cursed as he sprinted for the door.**

**He only had one thing on his mind, and that was his sister. She had been beside him through every torment they encountered. As metal gears shifted, the mechanical door slid open, and Leon shot out from Tidus' house. The floating light panels that had once bared intense light, were now flickering, and struggling to keep operating. Leon boots rang clear on the metallic overpasses as he ran in fear from fiends that chased him. Leon felt the ground shake and new fiends were near him. Leon turned around slowly and he drew the Gunblade from his belt, and hefted it up onto his shoulder. The blue winged demon stared Leon in the eyes with wicked thoughts. Leon slid the sword off his right shoulder, and brought it to his side, ready for attack. **

**Green ooze flew though the air when the fiend's flesh was ripped from it's body, by the blade of Leon's new sword. **

**Leon's hips twisted, and his whole body swung around, casting the Gunblade sailing through the air. The blue colored fiend shrieked and hissed when the point of the sword pierced it's left eye, and drove itself through the back of the fiends head. Leon gripped the black wood handle of the Gunblade, and ripped it from the bleeding monster's head. With a loud thud, the creature fell to the ground, and Leon turned back to his intentional direction, and began running.**

**Green blood dripped off Leon's hands, as he stood upon the stone staircase, which led to his housing sector. Leather from the sheath attached to his belt rubbed up against the steel blade, and created a high-pitched squeal when Leon rammed the sword back into it. Leon's hips twisted again, spinning his body around like a windmill, but instead Leon lifted his right leg, and slammed his heal into the nailed shut, wooden door. The wood snapped, and the metal clamps holding the door, were ripped off the wall when the door was sent on a crash course for the cement wall on the other side of the inside room. **

**Leon's heart stopped, and his eyes widened as he walked into his old, tattered home. Blood was spilled all over the floor, and cast along the walls. He knew it was of human origin, because it was reddish black, and a fiend's blood was green. Leon tossed furniture across the gnarled room, but he did not know what he was in search for. **

**The crashes and explosions had come closer to Leon's house. He didn't care about his house; Leon just wanted to find his sister, Brynn. **

**Leon burst out the door, and ran down the street, toward his blacksmith establishment, which was towards the giant mass of fear. Overwhelming pain clashed into his back, as he was sent flying into the open sky. Leon scream as his back cracked, and his bones twisted. As he opened his eyes, they were met with a very bright light. For a brief second or two, Leon was engulfed in the light, and then followed complete darkness. Leon's eyes grew heavy and he fell into a deep slumber. **

"**Wake up Leon." **

**Leon's grey eyes shot open and he grinned at the fact that, he was still living. A strong chill came over him as he sat up and looked around in the large stone room. The six rocked statues indicated that he was in some type of early temple, or holy place. Each statue was in the shape of ancient dragon, and was holding a transparent colored glass ball. With each statue, the colored ball was different. Leon knew there must have been a way out of the stone prison, but there was no light shining at the time. A bright light exploded from the glass balls, which completely illuminated the stone dungeon. Leon's hands cover his eyes as he groaned with pain. Leon had never been exposed to such a bright light in years. Zanarkand Had a gigantic mass of black clouds which had been created by corporations, and steel working factories, so the sun rarely appeared. **


	4. Chapter 4: Chamber of the fayth

**Leon heard a slow rumbling behind him, as is an old door was opening. As he turned around and got to his feet, he noticed a carved rock slab, in the shape of an old arrow head. The door lifted upwards, and disappeared into the above wall. Pinkish colored shells lifted behind the door, creating a small pathway, only suited for one person.**

"**Come here Leon." Said a low demonic voice, which seemed to emerge from the walls.**

**Leon scanned the room slowly, as he moved his feet in the direction of the walkway. As Leon walked towards the stone door, he noticed at very large and heavy looking sword. His eyes scanned each inch of the blade as he walked by. The solid iron blade was heavily rusted and blood stained, and the makeshift handle seemed to be made of poplar wood. The sword was roughly three and one half meters long, and three and one half inches in width. The hilt was held on by a triangle shape of three rusted railway spikes, which were driven through the blades full tang.**

**Darkness clouded Leon's vision when he walked down a narrow path. As he exited the pathway, a bright light met Leon's eyes, and blinded him for a short time. Leon cringed at the end of the small tunnel, but he seemed to be more tolerant of it. The room was once again circular, but the floor was a stone platform. In the middle was an indentation in the platform, which was covered by think glass. In the small hole, was a large statue covering the entire bottom of the hole. The large statue seemed to glow a dim blue light. The statue was carved from granite stone, and was highly detailed. The two half's of a Venus fly trap's mouth engulfed a small slender women, clothed in blue. The two half's were held together by chains which were about knee height to the women. The blue of her clothing was delicately wrapped around her, and held on by beaded clips. She was stretched out with her head pointed towards the opening of the flower's mouth. The women's arms were outstretched, and her hands were crossed over and bound by think chains. The glass over the pit seemed to have an orange tint to it that radiated off of it. **

**The room began to shake, and Leon could hear a low growling noise. He gripped the handle of his legendary sword, and as he drew the blade, it seemed to feel a bit lighter. His eyes widened when he noticed the blade of the sword had bee snapped in two, and the tip of the sword remained in its leather sheath. Leon was baffled at how the sword was shattered. He had heard the legends, and knew the sword could never break. The force that had broken the sword had to be of tremendous power and size. **

**Leon felt tears coming to his dark eyes, and forced them back, as he stood on his knees, holding the shards of the sword.**

"**I only had it for a day. How could this happen? This sword never breaks." He screamed out loud.**

**The growling noise became more apparent, and clear, and he recognized it as the falling of rock.**

**The statue below him seemed to glow brighter, and project a silhouette of a middle-aged woman.**

**As the image became clear, and formed dimensions, she resembled the women in the carved rock slab beneath Leon.**

"**Hello Leon Lionheart. My name is Anima, the one from your dreams." She spoke, starring into his eyes.**

"**Uh, hi." Leon returned nervously. **

"**Do you remember me telling you about my son?" She questioned.**

"**Yeah, in my dream, right before that thing attacked my town." Leon answered, trying to wipe his tears away.**

"**Since you weapon has apparently broken, I will supply you with mine. But to insure your survival, I will be accompanying you on your job. You see, here in Spira; where you are now, there are different roles in the religious faith. Many are priests at temples in town which you must encounter, but there are a select few who are the hope of the modern people. These few are called summoners. They can call great entities of enormous power and capability. All of them have a special gift they inherit from their ancestors. We have come to believe that these summoners live for more than double any normal man's life time. And you Leon, you have this gift. Now kneel, and receive this dark being, which will guard you with all of its might." Anima opened her arms, and slowly tilted her head back, as Leon followed her instructions, and kneeled to the thick glass floor.**

**Leon closed his eyes, and awaited the "gift" he was to receive. As he heard the low rumbling coming back to his ears, he began to grow tired, and lightheaded. As his body went numb, he could hear a loud sound, which seemed to be rushing air. Blinding light seeped through his eyelids, causing sharp pain. **

**Several hours had passed of him collapsed on the thick glass casing of the stone symbol beneath him. His lips separated, and let out a low moan of pain, as his eyes opened slowly, to the sound of running water. His right hand, slid under him, and he attempted to raise himself from the wet floor. The only obstacle was his excruciating pain, and dripping blood, which was now running down, and off of his back. Leon's left arm rapped around and his skin rubbed up against a cold slab of metal. As he felt around the piece, he realized that it had been attached to his back by four, very large screws. He knew they had to be deep in his flesh, so he slowly moved his joints to get off of the cold ground. With every heart beat came another scream from Leon. **

**SilhouetteSilhouette**


End file.
